xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Instant Death
Instant Death is a status in Xenoblade Chronicles. It inflicts damage equal to the target's maximum HP, thereby killing or incapacitating the target. Enemies killed by Instant Death from either Reflection or self infliction do not drop Treasure Chests. Protection from this status can be obtained by using Sharla's Cure Bullet or Cure Round arts, or Divine Protect or Debuff Resist gems. Sharla's Shield Bullet does not give complete protection but can reduce the damage, leaving the target with HP up to equal to the amount of protection provided by the Shield, which prevents an immediate Knockout from Instant Death. The Instant Death status cannot bypass the effect of an Unbeatable Gem, and it is still possible to survive with 1 HP if an Unbeatable Gem's effect activates upon being hit with an Instant Death art or spike. Monado Shield will negate both the damage and the debuff of a Talent Art with Instant Death. Nebulae (excluding Unique Monsters) have an art which inflicts Instant Death upon themselves. The resulting explosion causes Blow-Down and another status to party members within its range. These arts can be disrupted by inflicting Sleep before they are capable of fully performing the art. Pods have a Hatching art which causes Instant Death to the pod and releases the monster that is inside the pod. Tips * Instant Death can be blocked by triggering a Chain Attack just before the attack. * All Unique Monsters and Bosses are immune to Instant Death. * All other monsters can be killed with Instant Death; however, any monster that does so to itself will not grant any drops upon defeat. Anything stolen with Yoink! will be awarded upon the battle's end, however. Distribution Arts * Head Shot (Sharla, 15% chance only if the target is Dazed) Enemies (by Art name) Arts that inflict Instant Death on the caster are noted as Suicide Arts. Absolute Demolisher 2056 * Dadaan, the Strongest Prone Aqua Burst I (Suicide) * Aqua Nebula (Bionis' Leg) * Aqua Nebula (Satorl Marsh) (also uses Volt Burst I, Wind Burst II) * Buono Nebula * Emeraude Nebula (also uses Volt Burst I, Wind Burst II) * Fiume Nebula (also uses Cosmo Burst V, Wind Burst II) * Frost Nebula (also uses Cosmo Burst V, Wind Burst II) * Saldox Nebula (also uses Volt Burst I, Wind Burst II) * Solare Nebula (also uses Cosmo Burst V, Wind Burst II) * Uragano Nebula (also uses Cosmo Burst V, Wind Burst II) * Venaes Nebula * Wind Nebula (also uses Volt Burst I, Wind Burst II) Corona Burst IV (Suicide) * Cratere Nebula (also uses Cosmo Burst V, Sand Burst II) * Gracile Nebula (also uses Cosmo Burst V, Sand Burst II) * Randa Nebula (also uses Cosmo Burst V, Sand Burst II) * Ucan Nebula Cosmo Burst V (Suicide) * Bagrus Nebula * Bulganon Nebula Decapitator (only if the target is Toppled) * Brutal Gravar * Peeling Kircheis * Reckless Godwin * Tussock Kromar Devour X * Deinos Sauros * Magnificent Digalus Ether Break I (Suicide) * Jewel Krabble * Junk Krabble * Lurker Krabble * Marble Krabble * Materia Krabble * Rock Krabble Explosion (Suicide) * Mechon M42 Explosion (Talent) (Suicide) * M42 Scout Unit (III) * M46 Covert Killer (III) * M44/ANGRY (III) * M45/VIOLA (normal) (III) * M45/VIOLA (story) (IV) * Mechon M46X (III) * Scout Unit Prototype (III) Fatal Crunch * Demon King Dragonia Hatching (Suicide) * Arachno Pod (normal) * Arachno Pod (story) * Bonterra Pod * Daksha Pod * Hanz Pod * Pandora Pod * Teterra Pod Ice Burst III (Suicide) * Reef Nebula Killer Snipe IV * Cold Ageshu * Tored Ageshu Massacre Lotus (only if the target is Toppled) * Mumkhar Meltdown (Suicide) * Primo Nova (also uses Sacrifishot (Suicide)) * Secondo Nova (also uses Sacrifishot (Suicide)) * Quarto Nova (also uses Sacrifishot (Suicide)) * Quinto Nova (also uses Sacrifishot (Suicide)) Rex Gore * Blizzard Belgazas (during blizzards only) Sacrifice (Suicide) * M36/ROBIN * M37/COBRA * M68/TROUT * M87/TAPIR Sand Burst II (Suicide) * Caris Nebula Volt Burst I (Suicide) * Grom Nebula Wind Burst II (Suicide) * Bono Nebula Spikes * Avalanche Abaasy Category:XC1 Status